The Road to Acceptance
by Pandaburrrs
Summary: Daniella Blake is a powerful mutant in the making. Raised and trained by her mutant godfather, the two move from Honolulu to the main land to look for a mutant named Charles Xavier. While in Xavier's care, Dani learns about trust and acceptance. HAVOKxOC
1. Chapter 1: Backstory

**DECEMBER 7, 1941**

It was 6:20 in the morning and Cpt. Icis Creed had just woken up. It was Sunday, the day of relaxation and the only day off for U.S. Navy, but instead of sleeping the whole day off, he decided to take a nice walk around the city. I mean, who could resist when you're stationed in the beautiful Pearl Harbor. He made his way to the deck and was just about to leave the USS Arizona when a familiar voice called.

"Hey Snowman!" said Cpt. Steven Blake. He was only 22 years of age, but was already a Captain in the U.S. Navy. He was only four years younger than Cpt. Creed. Dark brown hair, blue eyes, and a nice build, he was surely a sight to be seen, but much to the ladies' dismay he was already married.

"Hey Hotshot! Awake so early?" said Icis and he walked towards the younger man.

"Yeah. I'm gonna meet up with my wife in town. She wanted to tell me something important. I think she's pregnant." said Steven, smiling.

"You don't say? Now how do you know before the lady does!" Creed said while chuckling. It was funny to him how Steven would always make assumptions before knowing the facts, but, oddly, he was always right.

"I don't know man… I could feel it… plus she puking all over the bathroom!" Steven said laughing.

"Well I hope you're right!"

"Hey Snowman… you wanna meet my wife? I mean, you are my best friend and all…"

"I would love to meet her. Man, Steven, I'm touched."

"Shut up Snowman!"

* * *

The two men continued down the street, getting longing looks from all types of women. Icis didn't think he was THAT good-looking, but he sure was handsome. His copper-colored skin mixed beautifully with his chocolate-brown eyes and curly, black hair. He had chiseled features that were hard not to notice.

Icis was trying so hard to ignored all the attention he was getting that he did not notice Blake's sudden stop. When he turned around, he was face-to-face with a beautiful woman. She had black curls that dropped to her waists and hazel eyes. It blended perfectly with her creamy, pale skin.

"Angelica Blake." The woman said smiling, while holding her hand out for Icis to shake.

"Icis Creed. It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Blake." Said Icis.

"Please, call me Angie." said Angelica.

"Please, call me Snowman." Said a smirking Icis.

"Now that the introductions are finished, shall we go get something to eat? I'm starving…" Steven stated.

* * *

The three made their way to a small diner and after all the laughter and food consumed, began their small talk.

"Soo… why do they call you Snowman?" asked Angie. Steven then looked at Icis with a questioning look, receiving a soft nod from his friend.

"You're husband named me that. For my mutation." Whispered Icis. He was afraid of her reaction.

"A mutant? A REAL MUTANT!" Angie was whispering loudly.

"Yes…" Icis and Steven stated, holding solemn looks.

"THAT IS AWESOME!" Angie yelled, receiving looks from many people in the diner. "Tell me, what's your mutation?" she said this time, whispering.

"I freeze ice." Icis stated, chuckling. He didn't expect such a reaction from her. Steven, on the other hand was laughing hysterically, but he seemed to stop suddenly.

"Hey, babe, you were gonna tell me something. Seems that all this fun got us off track." Said Steven.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot! Steve, honey, I'm pregnant." Icis and Steven just looked at each other and began grinning like crazy psychopaths.

"I know Angie. I can't believe I'm gonna be a dad!" an excited Steven said. "I told you Snowman!"

"Congratulations Hotshot!"

"I want you to be godfather."

"WHOA! Slow down Hotshot! You thinking too far ahead! Are you sure you want me to be the godfather? I mean I am a dangerous mutant…"

"Are you kidding! I wouldn't have it any other way! I wish that my kid would be an awesome mutant like you! Imagine… my kid…. kicking butt with awesome mutant powers…." Steven sighed.

"In that case…. I accept! BUT only if Angie agrees."

"Snowman, if he didn't ask you, I would..." Angie stated chuckling.

Then, a loud boom had interrupted their laughter and mirth. The three rushed outside and held looks of confusion, shock, and fear….

**Pearl Harbor was under attack.**

****Not very good.. i know :D if you find any errors, please tell me! And if you have any ides make sure to let me know! I LOVE LOVE LOVE your opinions, good or bad!****


	2. Chapter 2

**SUMMER 1962**

"Icis! Do you know where my jean vest is?" yelled a good-looking teen with curly black hair and blue eyes. She ran into the kitchen with a questioning look on her face.

"It's in the washing machine, Dani." said an older Icis Creed. It has been 20 years since the terrible incident, the same incident that left him a wonderful gift: His goddaughter.

He watched as the teen rushed into the laundry room searching for her worn out garb. She looked exactly like her mother, except for eyes of course. She shared the same blue eyes and spunky personality as her father. 19 year old Daniella Blake was tough, stubborn, and comedic.

She walked back into the kitchen, wearing her newly washed vest.

"What's for breakfast, Icis?" she asked.

"Eggs and Bacon. It smells pretty good, if I do say so myself." Icis said proudly. The savory aroma filled the kitchen air. Dani helped herself to a couple of eggs and plenty of bacon.

"You are just like your father." Icis chuckled. "Good-looking, fiery, and a hella big appetite! I suggest you slow down or you might choke!"

"Woo know Snoohmun, i wudunt be eatun dhis mus if woo dudnt cook so duhmn ghud." said Dani, her mouth full. Icis chuckled and silence took over. Only the clattering of the plates and utensils could be her, along with the chirping of the birds. Once Dani finished her food, she pondered for a moment before beginning to speak again.

"Snowman... What was my dad like?" she asked solemnly. Icis held a pained look on his face.

"He is probably the bravest man I ever met..." he started."You are like his exactly replica personality wise. Steven was my best friend...and he still is..."

"What about my mom?" Dani asked. Icis had her full attention.

"She was beautiful! Just like you! She was also one of the kindest people i have ever met." Icis stated. "Do you she and your father tolerated and defended people like us?"

"Mutants?" Dani questioned.

"Yes, Hotshot... Mutants..." Icis sailed, smiling to himself. He sat there in peace, watching his gift and remembering the very people who gave her to him.

* * *

**BOOM. BOOM.**

Bomb after bomb, Pearl Harbor was being destroyed. Steven, Angelica, and Icis were in a state of shock. None of them were moving. They were just staring. Then, Steven turned to Angelica with a pained expression on his face. He began talking.

"Angie i want you to go inside and whatever you do, DON' T COME OUT AND FOLLOW ME. I love you..." he kissed her and turned to Icis. "Snowman, take care of them for me." and with that, Steven left.

"STEVEN! COME BACK!" Angie yelled. Icis just watched his best friend run toward the harbor. He snapped back to reality and ran after Steven.

"Angie go inside!" he yelled while turning back. He kept running, trying to catch up to his friend, but Steven's figure just seemed to disappear in the smoke.

"STEVEN! WHERE ARE YOU!" Icis yelled, coughing. His vision cleared and what he saw made him choke. Steven was on board the USS Arizona, shooting down enemy aircraft with a Gatling. A bomb had just been drop on the ship and it ripped through the metal. Then..

**BOOM.**

Time went slow...

Tears filled Icis's eyes...

"STEVEN!" he cried. He tried to stop the ship from sinking by freezing the water underneath, but it was no use.

The USS Arizona was destroyed and his best friend was dead.

**BOOM. BOOM. BOOM.**

* * *

_Knock knock knock knock_

Icis awoke from his nap to find someone knocking on the door. He dreamed about the incident again. As he walked groggily to the door, he wondered who could have been disturbing his peace.

"What do you wa... Oh, Bonnie." he said, shocked. Standing in front of him was a sophisticated woman. She had an eager look on her face. "What's wrong?"

* * *

***Here's chapter 2! Hope you liked it. Any type of criticism (good or bad) is greatly appreciated. sorry it's short***


	3. Chapter 3

"Icis! Good Morning!" said Bonnie, ignoring Icis's question. She entered the house hurriedly without permission, setting her papers down on the coffee table. Then she looked at Icis.

"Where's Daniella?" she asked. Icis stared at her with a questioning look before answering.

"She's in her room... Why are you here?" he questioned.

"I'll tell you as soon as Dani is in here!" she replied. "DANI! CAN YOU COME HERE FOR A MOMENT, DARLING!"

At that moment, the teenager came running to the living room.

"I hear a British lady calling my name!" said Dani, smiling. "Hey Bonnie."

"Hello Dani." said Bonnie with a grin on her face. "OKAY! Now that everybody is here, I have some great news to tell you."

"So that's why she's here..." said Icis, his face buried in his hands. He was still drowsy from his nap.

"What is it? What's the good news?" asked Dani.

"I feel a presence in my head!" exclaimed Bonnie.

"Bonnie, that's just your insanity..." said Icis half-heartedly. Dani found his remark hilarious and began laughing hysterically.

"No, that's not what i meant you twit. I meant that there is another telepath besides me!" exclaimed Bonnie. "and he's recruiting. I can feel him in my head. He's in the mainland. I suggest we go there immediately."

"What? Are you sure? I mean the mainland's pretty far, not to mention big? How in the world are we supposed to find him?" questioned Icis.

"I think he's in the east. I could always try to feel where his presence is strongest..." Bonnie replied.

"WELL! I think we should give it a shot! It won't hurt! Plus, i heard that the mainland is nice during the summer!" said Dani, excited.

"I don't know... It sounds pretty risky.." said Icis. "Im not sure if we should..."

"Aww come on Snowman! PLEASE!" begged Dani, with puppy-dog eyes. Icis knew he could resist.

"I guess we can go.." he sighed. Dani began to cheer."

"Well then! I guess I'll begin packing!" she said. Dani then ran to her room, getting ready for her adventure.

* * *

**2 weeks later**

"Do you have everything?" Icis asked.

"Yup! I have enough stuff to last for 2 months!" Dani replied.

"Whoa! I hope you didn't over pack!"

"Nah! I am 100% sure that we'll find that telepath."

"You are just like your father... Making assumptions and always gets them right... Just hope you're right this time kiddo or you're gonna have to carry that bag of rocks wherever you go!"

"Don't worry, Snowman! I'm always right."

Bonnie honked her car and the two exited the house. They made their way to airport in hopes of finding more people like them.

* * *

"Are you sure this is the right place, Bonnie?" asked Icis. He was still doubtful.

"I am confident that this is where the mutants are located. I feel his presence strongest here." replied Bonnie.

"Well then.." Icis said, clearing his throat. "Let's go in."

The three entered the facility with awe. Dani's jaw was dropped to the floor and she looked around her with curiosity. An agent met them at the entrance and led them to room. Dani, on the other hand, decided to take a tour around building, without permission of course. Icis and Bonnie walked gingerly inside the room and were greeted by 8 other people.

"Hello! I am Charles Xavier. It's a pleasure to meet you...?" he asked

"Icis Creed."

"Bonnie Diane Cadman. You must be the telepath i felt in my head."

"Well, yes, but i could have sworn that there were 3 of you when you were entering the building." said Charles.

"Oh yeah, this is my goddaughter, Da... Where is she?" said Icis, turning around to look for her. At that very moment, they heard voices. Walking right towards them was Dani and an agent.

"Here's your room. Next time don't wander off, freak..." said the agent, hostilely. He was irritated with her little adventure.

The harsh comment seemed to have struck a nerve in Dani and she became furious. As he was turning around to leave, he was called by the mischievous girl he was annoyed by.

"Hey! You forgot something!" she yelled.

"What?"

Then she punched him right in the eye.

"WHO'S THE FREAK NOW, HUH? ME OR THE GUY WITH THE BLACK EYE?" she yelled, not knowing that the other mutants had witnessed this situation. All but Icis seemed amused. He pulled her into the room and apologized to the agent.

"Dani! Dani... where have you been! Why'd you punch him?" whispered Icis through clenched teeth.

"You really need to control your anger, darling." scolded Bonnie, with a hint of laughter in her eyes.

Charles cleared his throat and began speaking.

"Hello, I am Charles Xavier." he started. "Why don't you introduce yourself miss...?"

"Daniella Blake. But, uh, you can call me Dani." she said while shaking his hand.

"Well Dani, this is Erik Lehnsherr, Moira MacTaggert, Rav-"

"Raven." she interrupted, smiling. "I'm Raven."

A tall, awkward looking man with glasses introduced himself next.

"Hi, Hank. Hank McCoy." he said while shaking her hand. Then, an attractive girl stepped up and introduced herself.

"I'm Angel Salvadore." she said, with a soft smile. A fit, older man then came up to Dani and shook her hand firmly.

"Darwin. Nice to meet you." he said. He was pushed to the side by a young, red-head teenager.

"Well hello there... Sean Cassidy. And you are?" he said seductively. Dani just chuckled.

"I'm-" she began, but was interrupted by a tall, blonde teen. He was about the same age as her and Sean.

"Not interested, Sean." he said with an arrogant grin. Sean pouted and the others laughed.

The blonde boy just looked at Dani with a smirk and introduced himself.  
"Uh, Alex Summers." he said while shaking her hand.

"Right... Now if you 7 will just excuse us. We have some things to talk about." said Charles, exiting the room. Erik, Moira, Bonnie, and Icis followed in suit.

Dani took a seat on the left of Raven, who was smiling. It look like she was having the time of her life.

"We should come up with secret codenames, we're secret agents now! I'll start, I'm gonna be Mystique." she said.

"Damn! I wanted to be called Mystique! " replied Sean. He had a disappointed, yet sarcastic tone to his voice. Raven then morphed into Sean and looked right at him.

"Too bad! Besides, I'm way more mysterious than you. " she said. Everyone began applauding with amazed looks on their faces as Raven shifted back.

"What about you?" she asked Sean.

"I wanna be... Banshee!" he exclaimed.

"Why do you want to be named after a wailing spirit?" asked Hank. Sean then looked at everyone in the room.

"You might want to cover your ears..." he stated. Everyone covered their ears with excited looks on their faces. Sean got out of his seat and crouched near the table. He shrieked, accidentally shattering the window instead of the glasses on the table. The 6 young mutants began laughing.

"That was awesome!" stated Dani, with an amused facade. Raven then turns to Angel.

"What about you?" she asked. Angel stands up.

"My stage name's Angel." she begins, while taking off her jacket. This earns her a whistle from Sean. "And it kinda fits."

Her wings are then revealed.

"You can fly?" asked Raven with amazement.

"Uh huh, and..." said Angel. She turned and spit an acidic ball at the statue outside. Everyone began laughing and Dani began clapping.

"Darwin, what's your name?" asked Raven.

" Well, Darwin's already a nickname... and it fits: "adapt to survive" and all... Check this." he said. Darwin walked over to the aquarium and dunked his head underwater. Gills began to grow on the side of his face and his smiled. Everyone began to applaud.

"That is so cool!" stated Dani.

"Thank You!" replied Darwin. He then Turns to Hank.

"What about you?" he asks. Hank looked hesitant to answer, but instead, Alex came up with an insult.

"How 'bout Bigfoot?" said Alex. Raven did not appreciate Alex's hostility toward Hank.

"Well you know what they say about guys with big feet, and yours are kinda small... "she replied, protectively. The group chuckled and Dani muffled her laugh, which got Alex to glance at her. Darwin then turned the attention back Alex.

"What's your gift, Alex?" he asked.

"I can't. I can't do it. Not here." replied Alex. Darwin was still persistent.

"Could you do it outside? Come on!" said Darwin.

"Yeah! Please?" begged Dani, with her puppy-dog eyes. Alex stared at her and finally gave in. He walked outside the window and took a stance.

"Get back when i tell you." he said. He readied himself and the group leaned out the window.

"Get back!" he yelled. The group did, but immediately leaned back out.

"Whatever..." he said half- heartedly. He swayed his body as hoops of energy swirled around him. Then he launched them toward the statue, slicing it in half.

Dani smiled and stared at him with wonder.

"That was amazing." she said. Alex smiled back.

* * *

"You're the only one left, Dani. What's your mutation?" asked Darwin.

"I create balls of ionized energy in my hands. I can launch it and manipulate it." she replied, nonchalantly.

"Balls of ionized energy?" asked Sean.

"Uh, yeah... I'm a plasma blaster. Like Alex." Dani said shyly. "I think it might be best if I show you." She walked outside of the window and tried to get a good view of what was left of the statue. She then looked right at Alex.

"You're gonna love this." she stated cockily.

Dani then formed two glowing, magenta balls in each hand and launched them at the bottom half of the figure. The poor sculpture had an additional two holes in its legs. The group began to cheer.

"Beautiful... They're like little stars..." said Raven.

"That's not all." she said. Dani then made a blade of plasma and launched it, but it missed the statue.

"Yeah, well, my aim isn't very good..." said Dani, embarrassed. She rubbed the back of her neck.

"No... That was great." complimented Alex. Dani grinned as a reply.

"How did you learn so much about your mutation? Did you do some research?" asked Hank.

"A little. I got most of my information from Bonnie though." stated Dani.

"Astounding! Do you mind if i take-" Hank began, but was interrupted by Raven.

"You're not asking for some of her blood too? Are you Hank?" said Raven, cocking one of her eyebrows.

"I'd be happy to give some of my blood for research." said Dani.

"Really? That would be great!" exclaimed Hank. "I have a theory that-"

"Hank, you bozo, you're borin' us here..." said Alex, unamused. Hank, seeming insulted and embarrassed, looked down at his feet.

"If you're so bored, then let's have a party!" yelled Sean, while cranking up the music. Everyone went wild. Hank was hanging from the chandelier, Raven was dancing on the couch with Angel, and Dani was laughing at Sean and Alex while they tried to break Darwin's barrier-like skin.

The group was having a night filled with fun and destruction, until 5 figures appeared from the darkness. All went still.

* * *

***end of chapter 3! Who are the 5 figures from the blackness? What are your thoughts? I would love to know!... I love you...***


End file.
